


Atmatraan

by Golden_Daughter



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Daughter/pseuds/Golden_Daughter
Summary: Atmatraan: Sanskrit- Saving oneself.I feel that, to Arjun, here, saving Abhi is like giving new life to himself, hence the title.Canon divergence AU: Arjun saves Abhimanyu from the Chakravyuh.





	Atmatraan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pratigyakrishnaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratigyakrishnaki/gifts).



> For @Pratigyakrishnaki! This is your birthday gift, di! Here's to the start of a spectacular new year! I hope you enjoy this gift. :)

Abhimanyu smiled. _Breaking into the Chakravyuh was easy_ , he thought, as he deftly darted into the inner circles of the defense formation. After all, his uncles were there for him. Or so he thought then.

As Abhi continued fighting the best he could against the relentless onslaught of enemies, he had no space for any other thought than survival. He was ringed by men on all sides, and there was no sight of either rescue or escape. So Abhi fought on, clear-eyed and grim.

Arjun held Gandiva loosely in his hand. Sweat poured down his face, and he could feel the weight of numerous injuries, but the Sampatakas were finally defeated to a man. Arjun looked skyward and sighed. The Sun had not set yet. He did not know whether to feel relieved or tense. He took a deep breath, and looked at Krishna, who looked tense. “Krishna?” Arjun asked quietly. “Parth,” Krishna’s voice was tense, and Arjun knew somehow that there was worse to come. He nodded, signalling to move the chariot forward. A chill of trepidation ran down his spine, and he felt uncertain of what to expect. _Wel_ l, thought Arjun, _whatever it is, I’ll face it_.

Krishna manoeuvred the chariot swiftly, and Arjun could see the Chakravyuh formation. He looked at Krishna. No one, bar the both of them and Pradyumana could break that, he knew. And Pradyumana was not here. A frission of dread blossomed in Arjun’s stomach as he remembered. Abhi. He’d taught Abhi how to break into the formation, but he had not had the time to teach him the exit strategy.

Arjun wanted to run down the chariot and penetrate the vyuh, to get Abhi out. He fought for calm, finally managing to look at the situation with a clear mind. “We go forward, Krishna. I’ll defend us as you get Abhi out of there, and I’ll shield you as you do so. Once you’re out of the formation and Abhi is safe, I’ll fight my way out on foot.” Krishna nodded tersely.

They moved forward. Subhadra’s eyes flashed in Arjun’s mind, merging with Abhi’s sparkling, mischievous ones. He remembered his promise to his wife, the way her hands had desperately grasped to his, commanding to keep their son safe. Arjun never broke a promise, and he wasn’t about to start now. _I’ll keep him safe, Shubh_ i, Arjun thought as he lifted Devadatta to his lips and blew as hard as he could.

Abhi gasped for breath, finally understanding that he was fighting a losing battle. _I won’t give up until there is breath in my body_ , he thought as he tried to defend Sumitra but failed. His chariot had already sunk to the ground, his bow broken. Abhi drew his sword. He vowed to go down fighting. And the skies reverberated with a resounding conch shell, followed by the defiant twang of a bow. Gandiva. Abhi nearly laughed in the sudden exhilaration he felt. Father. Father was here. Abhi wanted to chide himself. How could he have given up? Given up on Father?

Abhi felt new energy surge through his veins. He fought with renewed vigour, as Father effortlessly cut through the throng that surrounded Abhi, turning the earth into a churning red whirlpool. Abhi’s eyes met Father’s, the concern in his father’s eyes apparent as Uncle Krishna managed to get Abhi into the chariot, his Father leaping lithely to the ground. Abhi’s head spun. He couldn’t believe it was true. “Krishna!” Father’s voice was urgent. Uncle Krishna nodded, starting to move in a convoluted turn, as Abhi’s eyes shut of their own accord.

Arjun’s blood boiled. So they have sunk this low? Low enough to attack a child like this? Gandiva streaked through the air, arrows whooshing to their targets with practiced ease. Arjun’s mind was half concentrating on the battle around him, half of it still flinching internally. _He could have been too late. He had just been in the nick of time. If anything happened to Abhi,_ Arjun thought, _he would never be able to forgive himself._ He ruthlessly cut through those who were left until the Sun set and the battle came to an end. As the formation scattered, Arjun looked at Guru Dronacharya, who couldn’t meet his eyes. Rage still flowed in him, even as his rational mind told him that Gurudev had no choice. Arjun inclined his head slightly to his teacher before rushing to their camp, his lips moving automatically in prayer. _Lord Shiva, keep my son safe. Father, guard my child._

Arjun ran into the tent. Krishna gave him a relieved look from Abhi’s side. “He’ll be fine. He’s injured, but he’ll heal.” Relief overpowered Arjun, life returning to him. His legs shook and he fell into a nearby chair. _My son is safe. I didn’t fail this time._ Iravan’s shadow haunted him still, but, Gods, Abhi was safe.

Abhi opened his eyes then. They were hazy, his son still incoherent. “Father?” Arjun swallowed tears as he held Abhi’s hand. A smile crossed his son’s face, and his eyes closed again. Arjun breathed deeply. _He would never leave Abhi alone_ , he promised himself silently.

When Abhi wakes for real, he sees his father’s silhouette at his side, head on his chest, clearly asleep, blood streaking his torso from untreated injuries. Father’s hand is still holding his. Abhi smiles, and reaches for Father. Father wakes. Abhi cocks his head to one side. Father grins, hesitantly at first, then draws Abhi into the shelter of his arms. Together, they go to sleep, father and son.

Abhi knows that he is safe from all the threats in the three worlds as long as Father is there.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra info: The Gandiva actually has a very distinctive sound, so, Abhimanyu recognizing the sound of the bow is not exaggeration. It actually could happen.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments?


End file.
